Safe Harbor
by Queen of the Western Land
Summary: Rin is a Skateboarder, Sesshomaru is the owner of a law firm Kagome is a Rock star, Inu Yasha is the future of another law firm Kouga is a Jock, Ayame is a Nerd Sango is a Tennis player, Miroku is a well...pervert. AU
1. Good News for People who Love Bad News

Safe Harbor  
  
Summery: Rin is a Skateboarder, Sesshomaru is the owner of a law firm Kagome is a Rock star, Inu Yasha is the future of another law firm Kouga is a Jock, Ayame is a Nerd Sango is a Tennis player, Miroku is a well...pervert.  
  
By: Queen of the Western Lands  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all burned down a fire!  
  
Chapter 1: Good News For People Who Love Bad News  
  
"And what an amazing show! Rin Higurashi makes it to the semi-finals!" The announcer who was speaking got out of his roll back chair and went down into the giant half-pipe making sure his purple suit didn't collect any dust from the ground. The man shook two other skateboarder's hands and they walked off. The announcer turned to Rin. Rin had long brown hair that was tied in a braid. She had light brown eyes and smiled as the man walked over. He shook her hand and continued talking to the camera, "This is 18 year-old Rin Higurashi and she just made it to the Skateboard 2005X Championship Semi Finals! Rin do you have anything to say?"  
  
The man put the microphone up to Rin's face and she frowned. She then took the microphone from the man's hands and spoke loudly, "I like to thank everyone! The fans, my...," she paused, "family, my friends everyone! I am gonna win this!" With those last words she dropped the microphone and walked away with her skateboard under her arm. She secretly smiled as the fans exploded into cheers and hopped on her skateboard and wheeled down the street.  
  
Rin reached a big house in the back of the woods. It was a large 3-story brick house that had square windows and big wooden doors with gold handles. Rin put her skateboard under her arm and dug into her backpack. She didn't find her keys so she just knocked on the door. No one answered at first and Rin sighed. 'They must think I'm the paparazzi! Damn them!' Rin knocked again this time harder and she screamed in a mad voice, "Open up! Its me!" A few minutes later Rin heard the lock unlatch and she grinned.  
  
Kagome opened the door and hugged her sister. Rin smiled and entered the house getting cheers from the entire family. Mrs.Higurashi took out a big chocolate cake from a box and set it on the table, "Good game honey." Rin sat down on the black star rug in the main living room and gazed at the pink ceiling lost in her excited thoughts. Souta jumped on Rin's legs and the older child screamed. "Why you little furball! Get off! I'm telling mom!" Mrs.Higurashi entered the living room and glared at Souta with an evil eye. Souta hopped off of his sister and ran upstairs faster than Mrs.H could say 'Souta get off of your sister and go to your room!'  
  
Kagome entered the living room with a black tank top and blue baggy pants on. Rin stood up, "Let me guess the press right?" Kagome nodded her head annoyed. Mrs.Higurashi shook her head and walked upstairs. Kagome was in a popular band called the Red Lashes and the press could never keep away. Mrs.H came back downstairs and walked past Kagome whispering, "Ignore them sweetie." Kagome nodded her head and entered the kitchen. There on the marble table was almost every kind of food on the planet!  
  
Rin entered the kitchen and looked around her jaw dropping. "I didn't even win yet and you're making a feast!" Kagome laughed and sat down on a white chair, "We all know your gonna win! So don't make excuses!" Mrs.Higurashi entered the kitchen with Souta and his grandpa. Rin smiled and sat down next to Kagome. Souta stuck his tongue out at the two girls and got glomped by his mother. "Now we will like to thank Rin for coming into our lives," said Mrs.H while Rin looked down at her lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
She finally looked up and said in a whisper, "I should thank you Mrs.Higurashi, if you didn't adopt me when I was a child I'm not sure where I would be right now." Mrs.H smiled and everyone else smiled, even Souta. They all said a little something something. Kagome spoke last, "To Rin's great boarding, Souta and his art, and me and my new record! Let's dig in!" The grandpa spoke up laughing, "I think you're a little to late for that!" Everyone looked at the table and most of the food was gone and Grandpa's belly was huge. "Umm," he said ignoring the death glares he was getting from his children, "That was some good cooking! G'night!"  
  
With that the old man ran out of the room being chased by Mrs.Higurashi madly screaming and throwing things. (Sweatdrop) Kagome shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a rice ball and munched into it happily. Rin took a slice of the chocolate cake and bit into it not worrying about getting dirty. Souta also took a piece of the cake and bits flew everywhere. Kagome then screamed as a chocolate piece of Souta's piece of the cake hit Kagome in her eye! She ran out of the room trying to get to a sink.  
  
Rin shook her head and grabbed an umbrella and opened it in the house to avoid the food flying everywhere. Rin finished her piece of cake and slowly left the table unseen. After Souta was done eating Mrs.Higurashi came in and looked first at Souta then the kitchen in horror. She screamed so loud that Kagome could hear it over the flowing of the water in the sink. Rin was up in her room listening to System of a Down- Toxicity when she heard the scream and she just merely shook her head and continued to listen to her music turning it up a bit slightly.  
  
Souta soon walked upstairs wearing a pair of yellow gloves and a maid's suit. Rin laughed slightly and watched the little boy grab a bottle of Lysol and make his way back downstairs. Kagome saw Souta wearing the maid's dress ready to clean the kitchen and she burst out in laughter. Souta growled slightly, "Shut up Sis." Kagome was nearly running out of breath as tears ran down her face. She fell over laughing as Souta approached her. Kagome finally stopped laughing her face all shades of red. Souta just merely sprayed the Lysol in Kagome's eyes and walked away.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain and ran out of the room blind and crashed into the bathroom door. Rin looked down from the stairway and shook her head, this happened every night! Rin walked down and opened the bathroom door for Kagome and turned on the cold water. Kagome threw her head in the sink and relaxed after a few minutes. The main bathroom was all pink and covered with pink little ducks! The floor look like a Queen of hearts card mixed with little shades of red. The toilet was covered in pink little ducks with little ducky children. The only thing that wasn't pink or white was the two feet carpets that where green and white.  
  
Rin smiled, "Kagome are you ok? You really should stop teasing Souta!" Kagome looked in the mirror her eyes a little red. "Great now the other band members will think I have pink eye!" Rin giggled and walked out of the room. Kagome soon followed hopping on Rin's bed. Rin frowned and said in a sleepily voice, "What is it sis?" Kagome gulped and then looked at Rin, "I wanta go to college in Japan." Rin shrugged her shoulders, "So, go if it makes you happy."  
  
Kagome gulped again and this time Rin got annoyed, "Look just tell me the problem!" Kagome stuffed her face in Rin's pale purple pillow. Rin looked around her room happy thoughts filling her mind. The room was painted lavender with black little flowers and butterflies. She had a 4-poster king size bed that had a lavender sheet, a black comforter and pretty little pillows that was sewed together by white lace. She had a wooden dresser and two nightstands. In the middle of the whole room was a circle shaped carpet of a crescent moon with a black background. The regular carpet was plain white and the closet had her shoes and skateboard things. Then she had a desk that had an Aiwa CD, Radio, and tape player on the top shelf.  
  
"I want you to go with me," said Kagome's voice out of no where. Rin face turned from happy to confusion then anger real quick. "You want me to quit my career as a boarder to go to college?!" Kagome shook her head and said, "No I want you to go after the championship!" Rin said back loudly, "That's just one championship! I want to continue after that!"  
  
"Well the family wants you to have a backup plan if skateboarding fails," snapped back Kagome. Rin turned away from her sister, "Well we'll see after the championship now leave my room." Kagome could tell the younger sister was mad as hell so she got up and quickly left the room without another word. Rin drove her face into her pillows, fresh tears wetting the soft fabric and offering no comfort to the girl...  
  
Mrs.Higurashi shook her head slowly at the screaming girl, "Look we want you to go! It's for your own good Rin!" Rin faced her mother screaming and tugging on her brown hair, "I don't care! You want me to throw away my career for 5 years to go to some college in Tokyo?!" Kagome looked down at her shoes like they where the most interesting thing in the whole world. Rin shouted again as birds flew away from the house and neighbor's (who lived like far far away since their up in the mountains) looked up from their work shaking their head knowing it was Rin Higurashi.  
  
"What about you Kagome?! Your just gonna throw your band away for five years, they might not even want you back after that long!" Kagome looked up at her sister sadness in her eyes; "We're touring in Japan then taking a break for 3 years." Rin picked up a vase and slammed it on the floor. "Damnit!" she screamed and walked up stairs ignoring the pain that was coming from her bare feet that was caused by the glass. She entered her room and stared at herself in the mirror. The white carpet now had little blobs of red blood sinking in it.  
  
Rin looked at the calendar and screamed in a horrible voice, "Oh no I missed the skateboarding championship! DAMNIT SHIT FACE MOTHER FUCKERS AHHHH!!!!!!!!" The pain in her feet finally came out and Rin sat on her bed and started pulling out pieces of glass from her feet. Afterwards she put Band-Aids on her feet and walked downstairs.  
  
Mrs.H wasn't in the main living room no more and maids where working on cleaning up the vase. Rin sighed to herself and walked out of the living room and into the family play room. Souta was in there playing his X-Box and he was really into it so Rin left him alone. Rin walked over to the other TV and watched a game of Tennis. The TV Announcer spoke up sounding like he was really into it, "And Sango Hiraikotsu scores! This is the 3rd championship that she has won!"  
  
The man came down from the stands and greeted the girl with a hug. After a few minutes a loud scream was heard on the TV. It was the Japanese tennis player was throwing stuff at the announcer screaming, "Hentai Baka!" Rin chuckled as Sango Hiraikotsu threw her tennis racket at the man and he ran off fast. He spoke into the microphone he was holding, "This has been Miroku Monk live from- AHHHH!!!" Right then Sango punched the announcer right in the jaw.  
  
Souta looked up from his X Box game. He threw the controls down on the floor, "Damnit I lost! It's all your fault Rin! You made me lose, the volume on your TV was too high!" Rin laughed and dug her hands into her faded blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a red tank top with a blue glitter guitar on the front. She wasn't wearing any shoes but she got up anyway and took her skateboard out side.  
  
"Bye! I'll miss you all!" Kagome was wearing black shorts with a matching red tank top. Kagome (lead singer) dyed her lashes red just for the moment. Her band members Ayame (bass), Shippo (drums), Kirara (Keyboard), and Kanna (Electric Guitar) where also with her but they where already on the plane. When Kagome's mom suggested that they both (Kagome and Rin) go to college she wanted them to go to Japan to study.  
  
Kagome told this issue to Kanna who told her she had a brother in Tokyo, Japan who would let them stay there for their 'college years'. So Kagome let Kanna speak with her distant relatives and they said sure but all six would have to spilt rent. Kagome sighed and turned to her sister Rin who was waving goodbye plainly. Rin was dressed in a black hood shirt and black baggy jeans. "Ja ne' everyone." She whispered over and over.  
  
Once both girls got into their cabins on the boat Kanna greeted them. She looked nervous. Kagome eyed her friend and said, "What's the matter Kanna?" Kanna blushed and said, "My brother, the person who owns the house wants us to be dress strictly classy. So he wants each of us to step into Japan wearing a dress." Shippo walked in and laughed, "I have to wear a dress." Shippo Fox was 18 years old and adored by older women.  
  
Shippo had long red hair tied up in a ponytail at the neck. He was wearing a black Metallica shirt and black baggy jeans with black Vans. He just turned 18 the year before and Kagome was happy that he could come. Kanna turned to Shippo madly and snapped, "No silly you have to wear a tux." Kanna laughed at the expression on Shippo's face. Shippo looked at Kanna and said plainly before returning to his room, "Whatever, I'm still wearing my earrings."  
  
Ok that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it! I need some reviews. 


	2. Meeting the Neighbors?

Safe Harbor  
  
Chapter 2:Meeting the Neighbors  
  
i "Ugh it's not time to get up yet Kanna."  
  
"You sleepy head! We're here!"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes! Now get the hell up Rin, I swear why'd they put me in your cabin?!" /i  
  
The gang exited the boat in 'proper attire' as Kanna called it. Rin was wearing a blue jean skirt and a white tank top. Kanna knew that Naraku would take interest in the rebel right away. Kagome was in a short white dress with a white coat on with matching high heels. Shippo had on a white business shirt with black pants and the shinny black shoes. He had all five ear holes filled with earrings and his hair tied into a ponytail. Kanna was wearing a long black dress that reached her ankles with one earring in one ear with lots of black makeup. Ayame was wearing a red tube top dress that reached her knees and had matching red high heels. She blushed as she walked down the plank. Kirara had on a short black kimono with a matching fan and shoes, with her hair in blond buns on each side of her head.  
  
A black limo pulled up to the dock and Kanna rolled her eyes. "Here we go."  
  
Rin shifted slightly in her seat, she didn't like this place at all, mainly the man who was sitting next to her. Naraku Onigumo was the owner of a business company called Dark Shard Inc. He was also Kanna's half-brother and owned the mansion they where staying at. She didn't like the way the man would be talking to Kagome, Shippo, or Kanna but look at her in the process. It really creeped her out. A little voice in the back of her head snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Say what?"  
  
The man named Naraku Onigumo frowned at Rin's choice of words and fixed his tie trying to look better than the trash he picked up from the bay. He motioned the driver to go to his side of the beach called Blind Star, the other side was owned by the Yasha brothers and their side they called Safe Harbor. Naraku rolled down the car window's and frowned, "I asked you what is your name?" Naraku's face twisted into a sick smile and Kagome flinched, she really didn't like it when men flirted with her sister.  
  
"My n-name? Rin."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Naraku pushed back his jet black hair and looked out the window. Kagome frowned to herself and shook her head. Rin kept her eyes on her lap making sure not to stare up at Naraku because he really creeped her out. Shippo unconiously closed his eyes, he never got much sleep and today was no diffferent than the others. Kanna kept to herself but every once and a while she'll look up at her brother narrowing her eyes. Ayame also kept to herself thinking about what the furture held. Kirara sighed and waited for the ride to be over. She had rolled up her hair into two blond buns with brown lines going down into her bangs.  
  
Suddently a high engine roar erupted through the moutains. A sliver Cadilac rolled up next to Naraku's limo and the window rolled down. A guy with long white hair peered into Naraku's window with a sneer. "Picking out the whore's again Naraku?" Kagome's face turned an angery red (wouldn't you if someone you didn't know called you a whore?) and she pressed her lips togerther trying to count to ten.  
  
"Shut up you stupid bastard!"  
  
Everyone turned to the voice of harsh words, it was Rin. She had a book in hand and she threw it at the other car. The person veered off the road, the driver hit in the head by the book, and crashed into a tree. Naraku laughed as did everyone else did and Naraku turned to Rin. Rin glanced away from his creepy gaze and laughed lightly, "It's what he deserves! Who was that by the way?"  
  
Naraku laughed, "That was the younger brother of the two, his name is Inu Yasha and i think he attends the same college you all are going to. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Great just great." Kirara laughed, "It is great isn't it? I mean come on! He pranks us, we prank him back! Just like college's in America!" Shippo turned to Naraku, "So did you ever go to America Naraku?"  
  
Naraku nodded his head and looked down at Rin, "American girls are very...freaky." Kagome saw Rin flinch and Shippo coughed loudly to let Naraku know they where all in the car. Naraku frowned at Shippo and Shippo narrowed his eyes growling lowly. (Shippo is very OOC!)  
  
"Got a problem Shippo?"  
  
"Yes i think i do Naraku."  
  
"Why don't you tell us what your problem is Fox?"  
  
"I think you know what it is!"  
  
"I am very sure i do but that is none of your business."  
  
"It is if i say it is."  
  
Rin looked down at her lap sliently cheering Shippo on. Also wishing that Naraku will get a black eye in the process, Rin stared out the window. Kirara looked at Rin sadly, Rin was the last person that needed to get hit on by anyone! Kagome's face was still red but it had a different anger now. Anger directed at Naraku. Kagome shook her head sadly and thought, 'how could Kanna be related to an asshole.'  
  
Kanna on the other hand was enjoying the arugment between Shippo and Naraku. She leaned on Shippo's shoulder and touched his hand whispering things in his ear. Naraku eyed Kanna and Shippo as they both smiled at one another. Kagome muttered loudly, "Get. a. Room." Kanna rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic voice, "We will." Shippo kisses Kanna lightly on the head and rolled his eyes at Kagome's comment.  
  
"Ah where here!" Naraku quickly got out of the limo and walked up to his...mansion?! There where three levels of the house and 14 colums on each side of the house. There was a 10 feet deep pool surrounded by glass doors etc. It looked just like any rich guys house. Big red wooden doors with sliver handles. Furitnure from all over the world blah! Shippo looked around the estate disapointed, "My house is bigger than this."  
  
Naraku turned madly to Shippo, "Watch your mouth little fox the demons can always eat you up!" Shippo turned away, "I'm off!" Kanna grabbed Shippo's shoulder madly, "What do you mean Shippo?"  
  
"Your brothers an asshole."  
  
"Why thank you Shippo i didn't know you thought so lowly of me."  
  
"Shippo! Naraku!"  
  
"Shut up bitch!"  
  
"Don't call Kanna a bitch!"  
  
"I can call her whatever i want she's my sister!"  
  
"Fuck you shithead, i'm out i'll rent an apartment."  
  
Kagome watched as Shippo, Naraku, and Kanna fight verably. Soon it was all slient when another sliver car drove up Naraku's driveway. It was a porsche 9/11 and had blue glowing lights for the headlights. Naraku stopped his argument with Shippo and stared at the car a grin on his face. The passenger's side of the door opened and out came Inu Yasha in a black shirt with blue baggy pants.  
  
"It was her! That bitch!"  
  
Inu Yasha pointed to Rin who wasn't really paying attention to him. The driver side of the car door opened and out stepped a older, wiser looking version of Inu Yasha. Rin noticed Naraku growling under his breath whispering something. Every head turned to Naraku's mansion doors as they opened widely reveiling a very pretty middle aged woman.  
  
"Kagura...grrh"  
  
"Oh! Sesshomaru!"  
  
This middle age woman with short black hair literally ran out of the house in a short lavender kimono and tried to jump on the man named Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved very quickly causing Kagura to fall on her face. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and once again pointed to Rin.  
  
"It was her! That bitch!"  
  
Rin rolled her eyes and stood there glaring at Inu Yasha hands on her hips. She didn't take her eyes off Inu Yasha for one minute and narrowed her eyes when Sesshomaru coughed. Then she lost her very little paientince.  
  
"Look, I have a name and if you wouldn't drive around calling people whores and bitches maybe this wouldn't happened to you. Then you gotta go run to your brother? You fucking little wuss ass bitch!" Inu Yasha stared at Rin his mouth dropped open but Rin ignored him. "Look I don't even give a fuck about you so, Naraku just tell me where the hell my room is so i can get out of the presence of dumbass dog boy."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as his brother had nothing to say. Naraku was smirking too and he glanced quickly at Sesshomaru and both men stared at each other evily for what seemed an enternity. Naraku tilted his head toward the door. "Last door on the right of the third floor." Rin nodded her head and turned to walk into the house but Sesshomaru interupted her, "Oh Naraku isn't that your whore room? I didn't know missy here liked pain."  
  
Rin turned to Sesshomaru and walked right in front of him. She said in a very mafia voice, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sesshomaru laughed and said monotone, "I know who you are, a whore!" Rin's face turned red and she punched Sesshomaru in the gut. He laughed and grabbed her wrist and twisted around. "Ouch! Shit!" Rin whined as Sesshomaru pulled her toward his chest. He then leaned down to Rin's ear and whispered so soft only she could hear it, "Naraku keeps everyone he likes on the third floor, he was even put in jail once because he raped a guest. I suggest you to sleep on the first floor close to the exit."  
  
Sesshomaru then let go of Rin and pushed her to Naraku who caught her easily. "Get the hell off my property." Sesshomaru shurgged his shoulders, "Sooner or later it will be my property Naraku Onigumo." With that Sesshomaru turned the other way and got in his car. Inu Yasha stayed still and frowned, "What the hell about me Fluffy?! You gonna give this bitch a fine or something?" Sesshomaru shouted from the car, "No! You deserved what you got! So now your gonna walk home!"  
  
Turning the key in his engine, Sesshomaru sped off with Inu Yasha running, surprisingly quickly next to the porshce. Inu Yasha turned his head in time to see Kagome laugh at a joke Shippo told and he said in a shocked voice, "Kikiyou?!"  
  
Read and review and i'll give you a cookie!  
  
Ok One why did Sesshi help Rin? Because he liked how she told off Inu Yasha. Two Why did Inu Yasha think Kagome was Kikiyou? Because he's a dumbass! Three Why did i make Kirara a human? Because! Later on you'll see...lol i'm evil! 


End file.
